1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems used to mix materials and more particularly to a platform that releasably receives mixing containers in a position that substantially prevents movement of the mixing containers while their contents are being mixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several different materials are commonly used in the construction and repair of homes that require mixing. An example of some of these materials include joint compounds, paints, grout, adhesive, paints, and the like. Many of these materials are removed from their original packaging or containers and disposed within five gallon buckets or other mixing containers at the job site so that they may be properly prepared for use. While the materials could be manually mixed with a paddle or other such instrument, it is more common to see such materials mixed with a mixing paddle attached to a drill or other common rotary electric device. However, many of these materials are thick and require a significant amount of force to mix the material within the container. Accordingly, an unsupported container typically spins and wobbles as the material is being mixed. This not only increases the time required to properly mix the material but can also cause a mess as material is spilled from the container.
The typical prior art method of supporting a mixing container employs the use of the individual's feet or knees, tightly clamped against opposite sides of the mixing container. Unfortunately, this requires the individual to apply constant pressure against the container while mixing the material. This causes fatigue and may even cause the individual to lose his footing or fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,208 discloses a support for a mixing container that provides a platform having a circular recess at one end and an area for supporting the individual at the opposite end. The recess is sized and shaped to provide a snug fit around the bottom portion of the container. A non-skid material, similar to sand paper, lines the bottom and sides of the recess to engage the mixing container with a frictional force. While this is an improvement over gripping the opposite sides of the pale with the individual's knees, it too suffers from a number of shortcomings. First, the recess is not adjustable in size or shape to accommodate different containers. Some materials may be mixed in their original container, which come in a wide array of shapes and sizes. Secondly, reliance upon a friction fit within a non-adjustable recess is unsatisfactory in the construction arts. The typical construction area may have debris and fluids accidentally spilling onto various surfaces. Where such debris finds its way between the mixing container and the recess, the power of the frictional engagement will decrease rapidly. Moreover, the continued insertion of a single mixing container within the recess will, over time, deteriorate the frictional engagement between the container and the recess due to wear on both surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,188 discloses a mixing jug having a circular ring member that is supported above an operating surface by a U-shaped foot. A pair of struts extend downwardly from the ring and terminate in a pair of footpads that are positioned slightly above the operating surface. In use, the individual places the container within the ring and then stands on the footpads, which flexes the circular ring into an elliptical shape, grasping opposite side portions of the mixing container. Clearly, this device suffers from many of the prior art shortcomings encountered previously. First, it requires the individual to stand on the apparatus in order to provide the compression force on the container. Secondly, in its resting position, the device tends to wobble back and forth with the mixing container supported above the operating surface. Accordingly, due to an elevated center of gravity, it is easy to tip the apparatus with the mixing container disposed therein. Finally, the ring is provided in a non-adjustable manner, which prevents the use of mixing containers of various shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,184 discloses a platform for securing a mixing container that has a pair of wing members, foldably disposed at opposite ends of the platform. The mixing container is positioned in the center of the platform and the wing members are folded back against the upper surface of the platform. A curved or angular shape is removed from the wing members and secured around the side portions of the mixing container. However, the device operates based upon the assumption that the shape and size of the container is slightly larger than the opening formed between the wing members, allowing at least one of the wing members to tightly engage the mixing container and stop at an angled position above the platform. Accordingly, only containers within a narrow range of shapes and sizes will be usable with this device. This design also requires the weight of the individual to engage the sides of the mixing container. Moreover, the individual must stand on an uneven and angled surface, which may promote accidents.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new device for securing a container while contents within the container are being mixed. Such a device should provide a safe and effective way of securing containers of various sizes and shapes, while remaining compact and light weight.